


Escasez

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: El rey de donde vive Mathew está obsesionado con la magia. Mathew ofrece sus habilidades como bruja a su rey a cambio de la comida que se envía a su provincia donde todo el mundo se muere de hambre. Desafortunadamente, el rey quiere más de él que un entrenamiento mágico.





	Escasez

**Author's Note:**

> El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.  
> .............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
> Utilizo la palabra bruja de una manera diferente de lo que normalmente se piensa. Para mí, una bruja es una persona que sigue un cierto código que he hecho y que utiliza la magia. No es un término femenino para mí.

Mathew podía ver la respuesta a la pregunta que todos habían estado preguntándose en los rostros de los hombres que habían ido a la ciudad. No habría comida procedente de esa dirección. Esta sería otra temporada en la que todos morirían de hambre.

Por lo menos su magia quitaría los dolores de hambre de tantas personas como pudo hasta que él también se derrumbó en el agotamiento.

Su rey debería cuidar mejor a sus ciudadanos. Pero, ¿quién era Mathew para interrogarlo, incluso en sus pensamientos, cuando no era más que una bruja?

Eso no cambió el hecho de que todo el mundo en la provincia se había reunido para tratar de difundir los suministros de alimentos, sólo para encontrar que realmente no había nada que compartir. Su provincia iba a morir de hambre, y no se estaba haciendo nada al respecto.  
Luego Mathew vio el camino detrás de los paisanos que regresaban una segunda nube de polvo mucho más grande que la que habían pateado los carros que su gente usaba. Quienquiera que fuera, montaba caballos. Sólo se permitía a los emisarios del rey usarlos ahora que los suministros de todos estaban menguando tan bajo.

¿Ha repensado el rey su decisión y ha enviado a los hombres a decirle a su pueblo que se les enviará comida?

Los paisanos lo habían hecho dentro de la ciudad, mientras que Mathew había estado pensando y estaban sacudiendo la cabeza a las preguntas que se les enviaban. Lamentos de la pena y el dolor en su respuesta iba a subir. Gradualmente éstos cambiaron a los gritos de la cólera. Mathew levantó la mirada desde el suelo a sus pies. Así que finalmente se dieron cuenta de que los hombres del rey venían hacia ellos. No sonaba como que recibirían una cálida bienvenida.

Mateo se encogió de hombros, sólo había venido aquí para averiguar si algo se iba a hacer sobre el hambre de la provincia, y que había sido respondida. No le importaba oír lo que los hombres del rey tenían que decir. No era probable que fuera bueno, y realmente no le importaba el rey en absoluto.

Por lo que él podía decir, el rey era escoria podrida que no se preocupaba por nadie más. Entonces, ¿por qué debería preocuparse por él?  
Mathew se agachó dentro de su casa así como los jinetes de caballos entraron por la puerta de la ciudad. Él había decidido tomar una siesta para reabastecer su energía antes de salir más tarde esa tarde para curar a tanta gente como pudo.

Fue despertado por un hombre que reconoció de curar un rasguño en la pierna hija del tipo desde el día anterior. Lo que lo confundió era uno, todavía era luz, y dos nadie había ido nunca a despertarlo antes. Nadie realmente quería acercarse mucho a él a pesar de lo mucho que les ayudó o de lo alto que su clase se pensaba. Mathew siempre pensó que era una especie de respeto. Entonces, algo debe estar terriblemente mal para que este hombre venga y lo despierte.

"Bruja, " dijo el hombre. Mathew recordó de repente que su nombre era Justin. "Los hombres de fuera están preguntando si tenemos una bruja. Nos dijo que no, por supuesto, también había pedido nuestra comida restante, así que era obvio que significaba que te llevan demasiado. Pero, ahora tienes que esconderte, los hombres están buscando en las casas para ti."

Mathew se apresuró a levantarse y escabullirse fuera de la casa cuando un hombre llenó la puerta con su altura.

"¿Eres la bruja?" Preguntó.

"No," Mathew dijo que aun cuando mueca por decir la mentira.

"Yo no te creo," dijo el hombre. "Tu casa es la única que se aparta de todos los demás, sin mencionar lo que tienes aquí también." 

Continuó mientras barreba su mano alrededor de la habitación para indicar las hierbas de secado en los escritorios y en las vigas y las estanterías que recubren todo ingenio de la pared rebosante h Grimoires.

Mathew mueca. Sus posesiones eran bastante incriminantes en su situación actual. Lo marcaron como una bruja, y como el hombre había dicho, él era el único aquí.

El hombre pisó hacia adelante a través de la habitación y agarró el brazo de Mathew lo suficientemente fuerte que los moretones empezaron a florecer de inmediato.

Justin dio un paso adelante demasiado listo para protestar la acción del hombre, pero Mathew lo agitó.

"Está bien, Justin. Estoy seguro de que sólo quiere hablar." Mathew dijo volviéndose a mirar hacia atrás a la guardia, ya que debe estar considerando su fuerza, después de que se dirigió a Justin.

"No, bruja," dijo el guardia. "No estamos aquí sólo para hablar. El rey ha ordenado que la bruja conocida como Mathew Williams ser llevado al castillo, y tenemos razones para creer que este es el... pueblo en el que reside la bruja, y usted es la única bruja aquí."

Mathew ahorró un pensamiento para pensar en cómo la gente que vivía aquí habría sido muy insultado por lo que el hombre dijo. Todo el mundo aquí estaba orgulloso de que su población había subido para que ya no se clasificaran como un pueblo, y este hombre acababa de llamarlos así. Se enojarían cuando se enteraran de esto. Justin se veía listo para golpear el guardia, aunque eso podría ser sólo debido a los moretones de Mathew, que realmente estaban empezando a doler.

Luego pensó en otras cosas.

¿Cómo se las arreglaron para averiguar su nombre? ¿Cómo pudieron saber qué bruja en particular es? Sólo las tres Brujas más poderosas sabían dónde estaban todos estacionados, y él era uno de ellos. Era la doncella. ¿Fue la bruja o la matrona la que había renunciado a esta información? ¿Una de las Brujas más jóvenes accidentalmente escuchó su nombre siendo hablado?

Esto no fue bueno.  
________________________________________  
Una nota sobre lo de la doncella, la matrona y la bruja. Las tres Brujas más poderosas son seleccionadas en base a un collar con el que todos nacen de niño, sólo otras Brujas pueden verlo alrededor de sus cuellos. Su primer trabajo es que muestra la edad de la bruja es hasta el segundo, y su segunda función es que muestra un número en la parte superior del medallón que muestra la fuerza de la bruja en un punto en el tiempo. Las Brujas pueden aprender más y llegar a ser más poderosos, por lo que este número puede cambiar. Después de que las tres Brujas más poderosas se han encontrado que se les da su título de doncella, matrona, y la bruja basada en su edad. Mathew es el más joven de los tres, por lo tanto es la doncella.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............  
> Espero verlos a todos en imágenes de los ataques climáticos que están sucediendo en todo el mundo! He estado golpeando todos los viernes desde hace meses. Necesitamos a tantas personas como sea posible para hacerlo. Si disfrutó de mi trabajo aquí, por favor considere tomar una hora, o más, de su tiempo para ir y ponerse de pie para nuestro futuro. Esta emergencia climática significará que tengo más probabilidades de morir de cambio climático que de morir de vejez, por no mencionar que todos los demás en la tierra también están amenazados. Necesitamos acción. Así que, por favor, hagan todo lo que puedan.  
> Salud  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike para los ataques #Climate climáticos #fff


End file.
